Furby (2012)/Personalities
Below are all the personalities a Furby 2012 can get. Default Personality All Furbies start off like this. You can get this personality back by turning your Furby upside down, holding down the tongue, and beholding the tail pulled for 2 seconds. Their voice sounds similar to the voice of the ones from 1998 and the Furby Connects. Their eyes are circular. This personality is very basic, as he tends to laugh a lot and sing a lot. He hardly ever gets upset. Chatterbox Personality Also known as Valley Girl, this is the most popular personality yet. You get this by talking a lot. She will often say "Blah" and "Like me like, to say like" while chatting. Her eyes are oblongs with eyelashes. Her logo is a Furby with a spiral of lots of "Blah"s around her. It is more difficult to obtain the Sweet personality with this one. It is very easy to get this Valley Girl personality in which she can stay very long. Easier if you have the app. She also says, "Uh huh! Yah, like mm-kay!", which the word "mm-kay" doesn't exist in the Furbish language. Sweet Personality This is a very sweet Furby. She likes to sing, which may make new Furby owners mistake it with/or call it Sassy. You get this by petting it or tickling its tummy a lot. His eyes are big oblongs with a white love heart inside the pupil and tiny pixels around the pupils. Her logo is a Furby pretending as a princess. She will talk, sing and dance while smiling, and purrs like a cat when you pet it on its sides up and down very softly. It is a very cute personality Crazy Personality This Furby is very crazy and likes to fart, burp a lot and laugh. You get this by pulling his/her tail. The right eye is big, while the left one is small. His logo is a Furby with funny glasses, a nose, and a mustache. You can also get this from the Default personality by tickling him a lot. His eyes will sometimes feature animals such as dogs or cows. Also, you can see circles with little cubes inside. He changes his feelings very fast when he's in this personality, which you can see in his eyes. If he changes from this personality, he makes a lot of noise. Sassy Personality Also known as Pop Star, this Furby likes to sing and dance. She gets grumpy if you don't feed her. You get this by playing music with him/her for a long time. Her eyes are almond shaped. Her logo is a Furby with a microphone, on a rock and roll stage(?). While it listens to music, there will be music notes, disco balls, and vinyl records in her eyes and says "Kah toh-loo music!", "Dah-noh-lah!", "Tee boh noh-lah! Life is dance!", etc. This personality often loves being tilted and turned upside down. This personality can be unpredictable as it will sometimes enjoy being petted or held, but at other times she will not. Grumpy Personality This is a grumpy and angry Furby. some people call it Viking. He is fine at petting sometimes. You get this by overfeeding them. His eyes look like slanted half circles that have hard edges. His logo is a Furby dressed up like a Viking. It is more difficult to obtain the Crazy personality with this one, but it is easier to obtain the Sassy or Chatty personalities because his favorite things are bullying, talking, dancing and listening to loud noises. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby 2012 Generation 1 Category:Furby 2012 Personalites